Turn a Blind Eye
by Dixie Vampire
Summary: A rewrite of an old fic, Severus is blinded during battle and a certain gryfindor seems to be the only one who can deal with his foul mood and help him recover, graphic
1. Chapter 1

Severus' heart pounded against his chest. He could hear the beat in his ears as the duel he was in seemed to pass by in slow motion. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he thought curses and fought the death eater before him.

"HHHHAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYY!" He heard the girl scream. He turned and saw Hermione Granger was being held against her will, her wand nowhere to be seen.

"Stupid girl!" Severus growled and ran for her. Harry was being pulled away by Mad Eye, the battle was lost.

"HERMIONE!" Harry called back as he was drug through one of the doors in the room.

Severus cursed the death eater that had her and Hermione was released.

"Go!" Severus yelled at her and blocked a curse.

"Bu-" She started.

"GO!" Severus bellowed and jerked her towards another door. Hermione ran through and Severus followed her. They raced down a hallway and Hermione looked over her shoulder.

"Don't look back!" Severus remarked as they went down a flight of stairs. They were rushing to flee a battle that had started in an old magic library. The building had been abandoned and there was thought of a horocruxe lying in its dusty halls. Either it had been there or they sniffed a little too closely because they had been ambushed when they arrived.

At the bottom of the stairs was a large room, had to have been a banquet hall.

"Keep going!" Severus yelled. Hermione saw an exit and ran for it. A few feet from the door Severus saw a death eater step out from the shadows, wand raised. Severus reached forward and shoved Hermione through the door as a curse was sent at her. It struck Severus in the face and caused a great explosion. Hermione was thrown hard to the ground and covered her head when the blast went off.

She looked back to see Severus on the ground, she couldn't see his face. She looked to the death eater.

"Professor!" She called. Severus groaned and stirred, a pool of blood had formed around his head on the ground. He pushed himself off the ground and lifted his head. Hermione gasped when she saw nothing but a blood dripping mess. Severus felt around for his wand. He grasped it and spit the blood from his lips so he could breathe.

"Behind You!" Hermione yelled upon seeing the death eater drawing closer. Severus pointed his wand behind him and yelled out.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" He growled. Hermione watched and the man was literally cut to pieces. She got up and ran back. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon," She said and Severus clumsily let her drag him from the building.

Outside, the rain was pouring and getting into Severus' wounds. He reached his hands to his face but muttered out in pain.

"Don't touch, let Madame Pomfrey-" Hermione told him and tried to keep him moving. Severus held his head and swayed. He dropped to his knees, bringing her down with him.

"Professor!" Hermione called to him.

"Stay awake, you can do it," Hermione told him. Severus couldn't, he was so dizzy and suddenly so weak. All he could feel was the rain hitting him, mixing with the blood that poured from his wounds. The pain was numbing and Severus knew he couldn't take it much longer. He collapsed to the ground and Hermione's voice grew fainter each time she called out to him.

* * *

Harry walked down to the great hall. He still couldn't believe Albus insisted they stay they're last year. They had bigger things to deal with than homework or graduation, how could he know if they were going to be alive by time graduation rolled around.

Harry came to the table where he found Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron looked up to him.

"Where do you think she is mate?" Ron asked. Harry hung his head.

"It wasn't her fault," Harry groaned.

"I know mate and we've both said it...she had another nightmare last night," Ron replied.

"At least her nightmares aren't created by you-know-sodding-who," Harry replied as the plate before him filled with food and he ate his dinner.

* * *

Hermione was in the infirmary sitting next to a bed that was surrounded by curtains. In the bed was an unconscious Snape with bandages wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. His wounds had healed, it was more for everyone else's benefit. Severus' eyes were horribly scarred during the explosion. Madame Pomfrey said if he ever woke up, he would be blind. Hermione could only imagine what he would be like if he woke up. Vile, mean, pissed off, wounded, and about a thousand times worse than he ever was on a normal day. Hermione knew he wouldn't be pleasant or kind but she still found comfort sitting there. When she couldn't sleep she would come there and either stare at him or read a book aloud.

She guessed it was because no matter how much she had hated him or how cruel he was to her, when it mattered he put his life on the line to protect her. He didn't throw her to the wolves. He was loyal to the Order. She wondered if that was what Albus saw in him and why he was the only one to proclaim that trust.

Hermione was lost in her own thoughts for hours and fell asleep in her chair. The witching hour was ticking by when the occupant of the bed stirred. He groaned out and moved his head. He drew in a deep breath as he fully awakened. His hands reached to his face and found the bandages. He removed them and opened his eyes. He felt around in confusion when the darkness remained. His breathe hastened as he found the night stand and knocked the glass and pitcher off.

Hermione jumped from her sleep, startled. She looked over and found Severus awake and fumbling around. She just looked at him. His eyes were now a milky blue instead of the intense black they had been before.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Severus called out. Hermione cleared her throat and spoke.

"She's asleep, it's past Midnight," Hermione spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Hermione Granger," She said. Severus gripped the side of the bed and cocked his head towards her.

"What are you doing here? If it's past midnight as a student you should be in bed," He told her.

"I-" Hermione stuttered.

"20 points from Gryfindor, Miss Granger, now LEAVE!" Severus growled at her. Hermione got to her feet and left. She got to the door, took off her shoes, shut the door, and tip toed back to his bed.

Hermione watched as Severus reached his hands up to his face and felt the scars that ran across his eyes. He drew a ragged breathe before putting his hands down. He took a breath and pulled the blankets off of him.

Hermione tensed as she backed out of his way. He held his arms before him and grabbed the night table. He stepped down into the spilt water. He picked his feet back up for a moment before ignoring the cold and getting to his feet. He reached out and found the curtain. He followed them and found the gap in them. He stepped out into the middle of the room.

Hermione gave him a strange look as he turned towards the door. He walked slowly, an arm out, until he found the door. He felt around for the knob and opened the door. He stepped out into the hall and Hermione followed him. He turned in the general direction of the dungeons and paused.

He seemed confused as he sighed and put a hand over his face. Hermione came to stand in front of him. She knew he wanted to get to the dungeons. She didn't imagine his pride would allow him to be seen by students in such a way. Hermione took a deep breath to gather her confidence as she reached for his still outstretched hands.

Her fingers grazed the inside of his palm and hooked under his. He raised his head but said nothing as Hermione pulled him forward. He gripped her hand and walked with her. She didn't say anything as she led him to the dungeons. When they came to stairs Hermione would stop him and drop her hand each time she took a step. He got the hint quickly.

Hermione paused outside the potions classroom. She didn't know where his quarters were.

"At the end of the hall, turn left," He spoke. Hermione smiled and pulled him forward. She followed his directions and Hermione came to a dead end.

"I can get it from here," Severus replied. Hermione let go of his hand and walked past him.

"30 points to Gryfindor Miss Granger," He said when she was about to turn the corner.

"You're welcome Professor," Hermione said and quickly made her way back to Gryfindor tower. She knew how to duck Filch thanks to Harry and Ron's influences.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione listened to Professor Flitwick. She tapped her heal repeatedly as her professor spoke. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand snapped down and grabbed her leg.

"Hermione, you're making me very nervous" Harry growled in a whisper to her.

"Sorry," She said and tried her hardest to keep her leg still. Before either of them knew it, she was tapping her quill against her notebook. Harry reached forward and grabbed her hand.

"For the love of Merlin, Hermione, ask to go to the lavatory already," Harry said.

"I don't need to use the restroom, Harry," Hermione said.

"Then what are you so anxious about?" Harry asked.

"I went to my double potions class and it was canceled," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"I assume it would be with Snape in the condition he's in. You didn't expect him to be back teaching classes again did you? Dumbledore says Slughorn will be here on Monday to take over," Harry told her.

"To take over?" Hermione asked.

"Snape's blind Hermione, he can't exactly teach anymore," Harry said. Hermione looked at him open mouthed.

"Why can't he? He could do anything he wanted!" Hermione said. Harry raised his hands.

"Of course he could Hermione but if you had just been blinded would you be feeling very up to teaching?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"No, I would be a wreck," Hermione said. Harry smiled at her.

"Yes, but you have Ron and Me. We would stay by your side and help you through it," Harry said. Hermione hung on that thought. 'Does he have someone helping him?' Hermione and spent the rest of the class thinking on everything but Charms.

* * *

Hermione walked to Professor McGonagal's office and knocked on her door. When her professor answered the door Hermione looked up to her.

"Can I help you Miss Granger?" McGonagal asked.

"Yes, I've come to inquire after Professor Snape," Hermione answered.

"Well that is a first, someone inquiring after Severus," Minerva replied. Hermione shrugged.

"How is he?" Hermione asked.

"Not well to say the least. He lets no one near him and has even scared off the wizard Professor Dumbledore hired to help him," She answered. Hermione took a deep breath and hung her head.

"If you don't mind me asking, Why do you care?" Minerva asked.

"I'm the reason he's blind," Hermione answered. Minerva looked at her shocked.

"Can't I see him? I got him to the dungeons I may be able to get him out," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, I must urge you to think this through very thoroughly. Severus has never been a pleasant man and he's even more vicious now that he's been injured. He's has a cruel wit and a sharp tongue," Minerva warned.

"I'm not worried about my feelings Professor. He could be on his own feet by now if everyone else wasn't so afraid about how mean he is. I took him to the dungeons weeks ago, I owe him. If not for him I would be dead," Hermione said. Minerva just looked at her.

"Well, I admire your courage Miss Granger. You truly live up to the name of Gryfindor. I will speak to Albus and tell you of his decision by dinner tonight," Minerva said. Hermione nodded and walked from the door as she spoke.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione answered.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the Gryfindor table and smiled at Ron and Harry.

"They know where the real locket is," Harry said. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"That's good, where was it?" Hermione asked.

"Kretcher traced it Mundungus Fletcher and Fletcher admitted to stealing and selling it," Harry answered.

"Who has it now?" Hermione asked.

"Our favorite Dada professor," Harry said holding up a copy of the newspaper. Hermione grimaced as she looked at the image and saw the necklace around Umbridges neck.

"And how are they going to get it now?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know yet," Harry said.

"Maybe we should just go get it and be done with it," Hermione laughed at herself. Harry looked up at her.

"Don't tempt me," Harry said. Hermione laughed again.

They all began to eat as the owls came in. A letter landed before Hermione and she quickly snatched it up.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Something from mom and dad," Hermione lied and opened it. The inside message was brief; The password is Emerald and you must not be seen for it is highly inappropriate for a student to be in a teachers private quarters. I suggest borrowing Harrys cloak and good luck ~Albus.

Hermione smiled to herself and put the note in her bag. She finished eating with the boys before going up to Gryfindor tower. She could get Harrys cloak after they fell asleep and go to see Snape first thing in the morning.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath as she stood outside Snape's quarters.

"Emerald" She whispered and a door appeared before her. She walked through and pulled the cloak off her head as she shut the door. She was standing on a small landing and hung the cloak and her book bag on the coat hangers that were on the wall next to her.

She looked around the room, a few steps down was the main floor with a great fire place along one wall with chairs and a couch in front of it. The walls were covered in shelves which were filled with books. There were tall windows on either side of the fireplace that showed an underwater view of the lake. Hermione walked forward and gazed out the window for a moment. Off to her right was a hallway. She stepped up into the hallway and one side was a one long window for a wall. She came to a door that was about three steps up from the hall. She went to it and found an empty guestroom.

She went to the next and found a study. She came to the end of the hall and to a set of double doors. She pulled them open and found the master bedroom. There was a large bed in front of her against the wall, black curtains, a stand on either side, off to the right was another door that led to a bathroom and the left was another grand window. Hermione's eyes looked around the room with a new found longing to become a teacher. She stopped when she found her professor sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed.

"Professor?" Hermione questioned and stepped forward. He lifted his head.

"Who's there?" He asked. Hermione looked him over. His face was scruffy from not having shaved, he was in a white shirt and black pants that were haphazardly hanging on him. He looked awful.

"Hermione Granger, sir," She answered and knelt down before him. He groaned and threw his head away from her.

"I am grateful for you getting me out of the hospital wing but I didn't mean to imply for you to come bother me again!" He growled.

"It's been two weeks professor," Hermione said to him. He turned his head up towards her.

"Believe it or not, Miss Granger, I do not care in the least," He replied.

"You should, you've no idea how pathetic you look right now!" Hermione snapped at him. She froze as soon as the words came out. She couldn't believe she had insulted the scariest man she had ever met in person.

"Pardon?" Severus spoke dangerously. Hermione drew a shaking breathe before deciding to keep up that momentum.

"Pardon yourself! It's true and I'm not afraid to say it! Are you scared of the dark because you are acting like a coward afraid to move forward!" Hermione said.

Hermione jumped backwards as Snape reached up, grabbed the bedside and got to his feet as he yelled at her.

"Don't call me coward!"

"If you're not a coward, then why are you hiding down here!" She asked, she tried to pretend he was Harry or Ron but even blind this man intimidated her.

"I'm blind you stupid girl, what do you want from me!" He yelled, taking a step towards her voice.

"To take care of yourself! To take back what's yours!" Hermione answered him with passion in her voice.

"What are you on about?" He asked.

"You are the potions master and a great fighter!" Hermione told him.

"I'm blind you insufferable know-it-all!" Snape shouted. Hermione reached forward and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Your ears still work! And you have you magic at your disposal! You don't have to see anything just remember everything. You are on the right side of your bed according to the door," Hermione said and pulled him forward.

"Granger!" He said to her as he stumbled with her. He was about to lose his balance and grabbed her shoulders.

"It is one, two, three, four, five steps to the Bathroom," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger I know bloody well where my bathroom is," He growled as she turned him towards the door.

"Good then take a bath, you stink," Hermione said and let go of him. She stepped aside and Snape glared at the place she had once been.

"You could use a shave too," She added and he snapped his head up at her.

"Stop moving around! You're making me feel like a fool!" Severus snapped at her.

"You look like one too. If you would just listen you could hear me walking around, so it's your own fault," Hermione replied as she continued to walk from him.

"Fifty Points from Gryfindor!" Snape snarled at her.

"Too bad you're not a teacher anymore," Hermione said.

"Pardon?"

"Professor Dumbledore has re-hired Professor Slughorn to take your place again this year and Professor Dumbledore is handling Defense Against the Dark Arts himself," Hermione answered him.

He went silent for a moment and Hermione watched him. He hung his head and with a sigh he turned towards the door, arms outstretched. He found the door frame and paused. Severus felt the wood beneath his fingers and the tile beneath his feet but he couldn't bring himself to step forward. He wanted to do it just to shut her up. He also wanted to do the other things she spoke of but the fact that he was blind weighed on him. And now Horace Slughorn of all people had taken his place as potions professor. Perhaps Albus would allow him to become the Dada teacher once more but, How could he do any of that?

Severus jumped when he felt her hand on his back.

"You used to come into this room every day. Just imagine your eyes are closed and remember what it looked like," Hermione said gently. He 'looked' over his shoulder at her and sighed.

"One step at a time Professor," She said with a smile in her voice. Severus sneered and walked forward. He found the door handle and shut the door behind him. Hermione laughed to herself and looked around the room again.

The furniture was darkly stained, a very large wardrobe stood against the wall opposite a bay window with its curtains mostly drawn. She walked over to the window and drew the cloth back. She sat on the sill and smiled to herself. She couldn't believe she actually did it. She was still shaking and took deep breathes to calm her nerves. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked through the water.

So much had happened, not just Snape saving her arse. At the end of their sixth year Draco Malfoy had actually let in a hoard of death eaters. There had been a terrible battle. The rumor was that Draco had been ordered to kill Dumbledore but that night Dumbledore had taken Harry somewhere and they had been delayed. The death eaters had been run off by time they got back to the castle. Dumbledore had been very sick when they got back to boot.

Voldemort was moving, getting ready for something. There were a lot of rumors that he had infiltrated the ministry. Things were about to become extremely dangerous for muggle borns, Hermione could feel it, especially with Umbridge gaining power herself.

"How are we going to do this?" Hermione asked herself aloud and rested her head against the cold glass.

Hermione looked up some time later when the door opened. Snape stepped out wearing a towel about his waist, he was clean and no longer scruffy. Hermione looked him over. Snape had a lean build, though he seemed malnourished, and his body was covered in scars.

Hermione watched him grope around for his wardrobe.

"You really should memorize your own quarters," Hermione spoke and her professor jumped.

"You're still here then," Severus said.

"I am," Hermione answered.

"Don't you have classes?" Severus asked.

"Not on Saturdays" Hermione said. Severus found his wardrobe and opened it.

"Wonderful I get to look forward to your...pleasing company all day then?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"I can leave you to mope on the ground again, come back in another two weeks and make you take another bath," Hermione replied.

"You've gotten fairly brave, Miss Granger. Makes me wonder if the other students have gotten as lax in my absence," He said as he found clothes.

"Won't know until you get your act together," Hermione replied. Severus went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Hermione dazed out the window again and didn't look up until Severus came back out, dressed. She looked at him and laughed.

"Is that all the effort you're putting into this?" Hermione asked when she found in a pair of black trousers and a white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way. Severus stopped and began to finish buttoning his shirt. He tucked it in and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anything else?' He asked.

"Socks and shoes," Hermione answered. He raised his eyebrows.

"Are we going somewhere?" He asked.

"Not today but stubbing your bare feet hurt," Hermione replied.

"Wonderful," Severus groaned and found the wardrobe again. He got a pair of socks and shoes.

"What the bloody hell now?" He asked, standing up again.

"Dancing," Hermione said. Severus sent a strange look into her direction.

"Pardon?" Severus asked.

"We will dance around the room and if you can lead me around the room without hitting anything or stepping on my feet then we can move on to the other rooms," Hermione said and walked over to him. She grabbed his hands and placed one on her waist and held the other.

"Something like a waltz for now," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger..." Severus trailed off, very unsure about this.

"Do you need music?" Hermione asked.

"uh...No," He grumbled and pulled her to the side. They got a few steps in and Severus bumped into the wardrobe.

"That was your wardrobe," Hermione told him. Severus looked disgruntled and tried again, this time he swung Hermione against a bed post.

"Bed Post" Hermione said as she regained her balance.

They danced for some time and Hermione told him everything they collided with. Lunchtime came to pass and Severus was angered with himself. He found a new determination to accomplish the task she has set for him. They danced around the room and Severus paused.

"Good, now where in the room are we?" Hermione asked. Severus groaned and thought for a moment.

"By the bathroom?" He asked.

"By the Window and I will see you tomorrow," Hermione told him.

"You're leaving because I was wrong? Some teacher you are," Severus asked her.

"Harry and Ron's quidditch practice is over by now, they'll be missing me." Hermione said and opened the door.

"Tomorrow then," Severus said.

"Tomorrow," She said and shut the door behind her.

"By the window, she said," He said and tried to remember what his room looked like. He raised his arms in the air as if Hermione was still there and moved around the room. He was getting confident until he smacked his elbow off a bed post.

"Bloody hell," He groaned and took a breath to try again.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus sat at the table with Hermione, the very next day.

"Eat," Hermione said, fork in hand. Severus lifted his head.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Smell it, taste it, find out," Hermione told him. He sighed and groped around for his utensils. He found his fork, the plate, and gathered food on the prongs. He tried to eat it but it fell before he could get it to his mouth and in a moment of frustration he threw the fork down and pushed the plate away.

"Try again," Hermione said and pushed the plate back. Severus glared forward.

"Make me," Severus sneered. Hermione glared back at him and got a handful of the food on his plate. She then shoved it in his face.

"Granger!" Severus growled.

"I'll do it again!" She threatened. Severus leaned away from her and wiped the food from his face.

"Mashed potatoes," He growled and flung the remnants in her direction.

"Oy!" Hermione called out.

"Oy yourself!" Severus growled and found his fork again. He pulled his plate back and ate. He spilled but he ate. Hermione looked at him and couldn't stop herself. She laughed.

"What?" He growled.

"You look ridiculous!" Hermione laughed. Severus then reached down, grabbed a handful of food, and lifted his hand. Hermione screamed and jumped from her chair and ran from the table. Severus listened and threw it. Hermione stopped and gasped when gravy and steak bits splattered over her.

"You actually got me!" Hermione shouted. Severus smirked to himself as he licked his fingers.

"Maybe we can skip to dueling," Severus replied.

"You want to duel? Eat a meal without whining!" Hermione replied. Severus shook his head and Hermione grabbed a napkin to try and clean herself up with.

They both looked up at the sound of a knock.

"What if it's not Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. Severus thought for a minute before getting up. Hermione grabbed his hand and went to the door after which Hermione ran around the corner to the hallway. Severus opened the door and waited.

"Oh, Severus, I thought Miss Granger would be with you today," It was Albus. Hermione peaked around the corner and came out.

"Sorry, Professor we didn't know who it was," Hermione said.

"I understand...both of you are filthy," Dumbledore said, picking a piece of food out of Severus' hair. Severus leaned away from him. Hermione laughed as she picked a few specs from herself.

"Yes, we had a disagreement about the food," Hermione answered.

"I need to speak to both of you," Albus said, shutting the door behind him. Hermione helped Severus get back to the table.

"Scrimgeour is dead, In a matter of hours Voldemort will have complete control of the ministry," Albus told them. Hermione's blood ran cold at the thought.

"What about the horocruxe?" Severus asked.

"Order operatives are after it as we speak, Severus we have to move on with our original plans," Albus said. Severus snorted a laugh.

"You're a little too alive for the original plans old man," Severus growled.

"And I, a little too blind. I can barely dress myself Albus!" Severus added.

"I know, which is why I needed to talk to Miss Granger." Albus said and looked to the 17-year-old.

"Miss Granger, Hermione...It's only a matter of time before they come to remove me, we need someone that both I and Voldemort trust to remain here as headmaster. Someone voldemort thinks he can control but someone I know will keep the students safe," Albus explained. Hermione nodded.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said.

"Exactly but as he is now, he can't do it. He needs to become an expert at being blind, Voldemort cannot see him as being weak," Albus said. Hermione looked to Severus, whom stared blankly forward as he listened.

"How long do we have?" Hermione asked.

"A day at most," Albus said.

"A day? I have my time turner but even that can only do so much!" Hermione said.

"I know, which is why we'll be using the room of requirement, it can bend the laws of time if it is required." Albus smirked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"What all can we get the room to do? It's one thing for him to learn how to live, how to duel, get back to where he was with his potions but what happens when we come back out and he doesn't even know his way around the castle?" Hermione asked. Albus nodded.

"We can have it mirror the castle so you can train here," Albus said. Hermione shook her head.

"Not mirror, because in a mirror all the direction are backwards, right becomes left, left becomes right...duplicate the castle," Hermione said. Albus nodded again.

"This is all fine, but when we do accomplish this and I am playing headmaster, where will you be?" Severus asked.

"I am taking Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and going after the remaining horocruxes,"Albus said.

"And what if you kick it in the middle of the night? You've only months left and there is no guarantee how long it will take to find the horocruxes," Severus said. Hermione looked to Dumbledore, she wanted to ask but she decided not to jump in between them. She also couldn't get over how Severus was talking to Professor Dumbledore. She had never heard anyone talk to him with such little respect.

"Is everything in place? The sword, the patronus?" Albus asked.

"Don't ignore me! And yes, I stole that sword from Lestrange's volt months ago," Severus answered. Albus hung his head.

"I will make sure Harry knows everything," Albus asked.

"Everything?" Severus asked with a glare on his face.

"Severus" Albus spoke dangerously. Severus turned his face away from Albus and seemed content not to speak anymore.

"Uhm...I take it I will be remaining here at the castle then?" Hermione asked. Albus looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, but you can't be you Miss Granger. We'll need to come up with a disguise; they are surely to place Death eaters in the castle to keep Severus in check." Albus said. Hermione nodded.

"How will we know where you are?" Hermione asked.

"You won't...let's get this over with shall we?" Albus asked. Hermione nodded.

"It won't take me long to pack," Hermione said.

"The room of requirement will provide you everything you need," Albus said. Hermione nodded awkwardly as she got up.

"Now, Miss Granger if you could drape the invisibility cloak over the both of you as we go upstairs." Albus said. Hermione nodded and walked to the coat rack and picked up the cloak.

They made it upstairs without incident and Albus walked in front of the room of require three times. When he finished a door appeared and Albus turned towards them. Hermione was sure he could see through that damn cloak.

"If it worked, you can be in there as long as it takes and only a handful of minutes will have passed out here," Albus said. Hermione nodded and led Severus through the door. .

Albus watched the door open and close 'by itself' and looked down the hallways as several second ticked by.

Hermione looked over at Severus and stood there awkwardly. She really didn't know where to start.

"Are you hungry? We never finished eating," Hermione said. Severus didn't answer, that glare still firmly planted on his face.

"What's wrong with Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. Severus turned his head in her direction.

"I'm going to the dungeons, find me tomorrow for breakfast, after that we train hard. No time for small talk, no time for making friends, just the work so we can get out of here," Severus growled and left Hermione's side. Hermione watched him go with astonishment.

"Now what?" Hermione asked herself. The thought then hit her. There was an unguarded restricted section in the library and she had all the time in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast passed in awkward silence. Severus ate slowly and deliberately. He was determined to not repeat the actions of the previous meal. Hermione picked at her eggs as she tried to think of what they should do.

"Are you fairly confident around your quarters?" Hermione asked. Severus lifted his head towards her as he took a breath.

"I am," He spoke and took the bite from his fork.

"I was thinking, we could go for walks between breakfast and lunch for you to reacquaint yourself with the lay out of the castle and the grounds. Then between lunch and dinner we can practice dueling or make potions. Something to get your talents back, we could duel in the great hall," Hermione suggested.

"That's fine," Severus told her.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione asked. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You just went over it," Severus told her.

"No, I mean against Voldemort. You were supposed to become headmaster?" Hermione asked. Severus sighed and set his utensil down.

"You're not going to leave me the hell alone so I might as well. Yes, I was to become the headmaster," Severus started.

"And where was Professor Dumbledore supposed to be?" Hermione asked, momentarily forgetting the meal before her.

"He was supposed to be dead," Severus answered her.

"Dead?" She asked. Severus nodded.

"Yes, murdered," Severus said.

"Wait a moment, he planned to be murdered? Who was supposed to kill him?" Hermione asked, she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I was," Severus told her.

"What?" Hermione asked in shock.

"The Malfoys were in trouble with the dark lord and he wanted to watch them suffer. He gave Draco the task of killing Albus, a suicide mission to say the least. Narcissa, Draco's mother, came to be and had me swear an unbreakable vow to complete the mission if Draco failed. I told Albus and he agreed," Severus explained as he brought a fork full of eggs to his mouth.

"Agreed to die?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you see his hand?" Severus asked.

"It looks awful," Hermione said and Severus nodded.

"That blackness is an infection that is going to spread. It will kill him slowly and painfully. He is going to die, it's just a question of when. At least the killing curse is quick and relatively painless compared to what's going to happen to him," Severus said. Hermione took to poking her breakfast again as Severus continued to explain everything.

"If the death eaters hadn't have been run off before Albus and Potter returned that night then you would not be sitting here with me. Draco was let off the hook since he never actually got the opportunity to carry out the mission. I was also released from my vow," Severus told her.

"What was supposed to happen after you killed Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"I was to leave until Voldemort took over the ministry and come back in to make sure the rest of the plan went smoothly," Severus said.

"Which is?" Hermione asked.

"Something that will be revealed in time," Severus said.

"You can't tell me anything?" Hermione asked. Severus paused for a minute.

"Only that if you are to stay with me here at the castle you are going to play a part for the death eaters who will most likely be in the castle with us. You may even need to remain silent as certain things happen in the castle," Severus said as he found his glass.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Treatment of the students, mainly. Abuse that would have Minerva infuriated and Umbridge with that disturbed little smile on her face," Severus said after taking a drink.

Hermione took a deep breath and stabbed at her food at the mention of that pink demon.

"What am I to be then?" Hermione asked.

"I am unsure. I know a spell that alters your appearance so no one will recognize you but it has a catch. Your true face is reveal in a second reflection. So if you're ever standing in front of a mirror and there's a mirror behind you, you better hope no one's paying that close of attention," Severus said.

"What's the spell? So I can have the hang of it by time we get out of here," Hermione asked.

"It's in the same book you found the polyjuice potion in," Severus said.

"Ok, wait-" Hermione stopped after she had already tripped over that sentence.

"I knew that was you," Severus smirked at her.

"The only one of my students that could have handled such a potion," Severus said and got up.

"If you're done stabbing your plate I'd like to go for that walk now," Severus said. He wiped his mouth on his napkin and stood up.

"Yes," Hermione laughed at herself and got up herself.

They walked most of the dungeons with general success. Severus bumped into corners, tripped over a few thresholds, and only once did he miscount a flight of stairs. Hermione caught him just that once otherwise she just watched.

It wasn't because she thought it was better for him to learn but because she was lost in thought. Thoughts about what Severus had revealed to her over breakfast. She found it soothing and infuriating that Dumbledore had a plan for fighting Voldemort. It was nice that there was actually a plan but it pissed her off that it was hidden from Harry, Ron, and herself.

A thousand questions flew through her mind and she had no real sense of where she was. She was brought out of her own mind and found herself standing in the great hall.

"Hmn?" Hermione questioned when she found Severus waiting beside her.

"I asked you what the plan was for dueling," He said. Hermione shook her head and looked around the hall.

"Right, for now the hall can be empty," Hermione said and watched all the tables and chairs disappear from sight.

"We can practice fighting around the environment later. Use your hearing to fight. Maybe we can find a spell that lets you know when a silent spell is coming," Hermione said. Severus nodded.

"For now, I require a wand," Severus said, holding out his hand. A black wand appeared in his hand and he gripped it.

"Professor..." Hermione trailed off.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Harry came across this book, a textbook...with notes in it," Hermione said, she wasn't sure she should being saying this.

"Yes?" Severus asked. Of course he already knew.

"Not only did it have potions notes in it, it had spells. One in particular that he used against Draco Malfoy, it almost killed him," Hermione said, her hands fiercely fidgeting with her shirt.

"I was there Miss Granger your point?" Severus asked.

"There was a signature, The Half Blood Prince. I researched it and I came...to you," Hermione said.

"Again, your point" Severus said.

"Two points, Can we keep the spells simple enough not to need a mediwitch, because I have a feeling that 'Sectumsempra' is only the tip of the ice burg of the dark spells you know." Hermione said and Severus smirked.

"I did save Draco's life, did I not?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but whether I die or not, I don't want to get cut to ribbons," Hermione said. Severus smirked again.

"That is understandable, what is your second point Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"The potions, when we get to them. Can you teach me to understand them the way you do?" Hermione asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention the last six years?" Severus asked. Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest even though she knew he couldn't see.

"No offense Professor Snape but you seem like you're in the wrong profession. You are a horrible teacher, it's like you can't stand children," Hermione said. Severus actually gave a small laugh.

"You really are Hogwarts' brightest student. I never wanted to be a teacher. If you want to learn potions I will try," Severus said. Hermione smiled and pulled her wand from her pocket.

"Thank you," She said and ran a few paces away.

"Ready," Hermione said and shot a warming spell at him. Severus blocked it and sent a spell in the direction he heard her voice. Hermione was surprised at his speed as she got hit. It sent a tingling shocking sensation through her arm. It was not a pleasant sensation at all.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione asked, fiercely rubbing her arm.

"The tip of the iceberg," Severus said.

"I think you're going to enjoy this a little too much, Levicorpus!" Hermione said. Severus fired back a spell and they collided.

As the duel went on Hermione was grateful he was blind and taking it easy on her. She knew she would only last a moment against him in a real duel.

"Is this practice for my benefit or yours?" Severus asked after hitting Hermione with another spell. She rubbed her arm and didn't answer.

"In a duel you usually move around," Severus said.

"Well you don't know the castle well enough to chase me through it," Hermione said.

"Try me, I can look like a death eater if it helps you," Severus said and the death eaters robes appeared on him.

"I'll try not to laugh when you run into walls," Hermione said and ran past him.

Severus concentrated on listening to her. He knew that was his strongest ally. He could hear her footsteps to find her, the echo of the steps to find the walls, the pace and pitch of the steps told him where stairs were and whether she had gone up or down. He could also hear her breathing, she would take deeper breathe or hold it all together when she tucked behind a corner to shoot a spell at him.

Hermione came to a five step staircase. She kept her momentum and jumped down the steps and then dashing around the corner. She waited and then heard a crash. She looked back and saw Severus in a heap on the ground.

"Professor!" Hermione said and ran to his side. Before she knew it she had the tip of his wand at her throat. The death eaters robes disappeared and he was back in his normal clothes.

"Don't ever take things for granted, Miss Granger," Severus said. Hermione sighed.

"I thought you fell down the stairs," Hermione said.

"I heard you jump and decided to take advantage of an opportunity," Severus told her.

"Somehow I don't think all this is going to be as difficult as I originally thought," Hermione said and got up. Severus got himself up.

"We shouldn't be far from the transfiguration class room," Severus said. Hermione nodded.

"Not too far it's on the other side of the courtyard," Hermione asked.

"Want to talk potions?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded to herself.

"Sure," She said.

"I need the half-blood prince edition of advanced potions," Hermione said and held out both hands. Nothing happened.

"Oh come on! If Harry really wanted it to be gone forever he would have burned it!" Hermione said when the room didn't yield the book.

"It wasn't even his to hide!' Hermione said. She smiled when the book materialized in her hands.

"And as the books rightful owner, I gift it to you Miss Granger, you'll get more use out of it than anyone else," Severus said. Hermione smiled.

"What confuses me is how one potion can be stronger than another if both brewers follow the same directions." Hermione said flipping the pages.

"It's not about how well you follow the directions, it's about how well you deviate from them. If a potion is botched then the directions in fact were not followed as Mr. Finnigan has become so talented at demonstrating." Severus said as they began to walk back towards the dungeons.

"How well you deviate? Then what's the purpose of directions?" Hermione asked.

"The directions are the basic platform for the potion. The recipe will get the job done in its most basic form. Miss Granger has your mother never taught you to cook?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I help her cook all the time when I'm at home," Hermione answered.

"And the two of you don't tweek the recipes? You don't have a secret ingredient that's passed down through your family?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded.

"We do, My Grandmother is always teaching us her secrets over a girl's night in, in the kitchen," Hermione said and smiled to herself.

"Then why is brewing potions so difficult for you?" Severus asked. Hermione shrugged and grabbed his arm.

"Suit of armor to your right," She said and Severus side stepped it.

"I never thought of it as cooking, I always thought of it as a class to be studied, and you never helped very much," Hermione said as she re-examined potions in a whole new light.

"You over studied it and I have to scare the first years so they leave me the hell alone for the other six," Severus replied.

"What exactly led to you becoming a teacher?" Hermione asked.

"A series of unfortunate events I assure you. What are your questions?" Severus asked.

"How do you know which way to go?" Hermione asked flipping through the pages.

"It's all in the ingredients. What each ingredient does in the body, how it reacts with other ingredients, and what is wanted from the recipe," Severus told her. Hermione looked down at the potion she had flipped to.

"Alright, here draft of the living death. Instead of slicing the sopophorous bean you crushed it with a silver knife, why crush it when the recipe says slice?" Hermione asked.

"Have you tried to slice a sopophorous bean? The important part was that the bean was open and the worm inside was dead and exposed. The silver doesn't react with the juices. That's why I wrote it down." Severus explained.

"Did you practice this potion a few times to figure that out? And what about the stirring? Really? Adding an extra stir improves it?" Hermione asked.

"It disrupts the flow and gets the ingredient to mix better and yes I did practice it a lot. Slughorn was fascinated that I had such a gift for potions being half muggle so he left the classroom open for me to practice." Severus told her.

"The slug club, I don't remember seeing your picture on his wall," Hermione said as they began down a flight of stairs.

"I wouldn't let him take one and I never attended his dinners. The first of his parties I attended was last year's Christmas party and that was only to deliver Potter a message from Albus. Horace saw me and tried to talk to me death and what in Merlin's name were you doing that night?" Severus asked. Hermione laughed.

"I was hiding from the bloke I went with, he turned out to be a not so pleasant escort and you were wearing those robes," Hermione said and blushed.

"You were hiding behind me? You should have said something I would have hexed him myself to keep you from darting behind me," Severus said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a death eater, Miss Granger. Someone jumping behind me put me on edge. If Draco hadn't have crashed the party when he did you'd have gotten hexed!" Severus said.

"I apologize Professor I didn't even think about that, I knew you were a death eater too. I should have realized," Hermione said.

"Was there anything else with the potions?" Severus asked.

"Oh, yes-" Hermione went into more questions and they talked potions, ingredients, theories, and anything she could think of. He also challenged her and she had a good head ache going when they finally concluded their conversation.

Hermione didn't know what to think of any of that either. She had never heard him talk so much but he really did have a passion for potions. He seemed to be much more relaxed around her as they talked their way down to the dungeons. Hermione smiled as she watched him, she was happy to think it wasn't going to be as hard as she initially thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus stood in the great hall. A clock chime echoed from deep within the empty halls of the castle. The time was one o'clock in the morning. Severus held his wand down at his side, his body crouched. He was wearing only a black pair of loose fitting pants and he was covered in sweat as he tried to control his breathing. Three featureless, black clad human figures circled him. Each of them armed with a wand.

Severus did this every night since they locked themselves into the room of requirement. Miss Granger always left for bed at ten in the evening and Severus practiced his own way until he was too tired to continue. Miss Granger was a great help and he owed her for getting him back on his feet but she was didn't challenge him as much as he let her believe. He worried about her, if she could handle what was to come.

Severus drew in a breath and held it as all three figures came at him and they began to duel. Severus destroyed one and a replacement appeared in the original position it was in before jumping back into the fight.

All the spells were silent and Severus was testing a newly invented spell. It was telling him which direction they were coming from and where they were going to hit him. He could feel on his body where it would hit if it landed. He was able to block and return fire. This spell was also a mild shield. It would deflect weak spells and spells that were a little off the mark. It also pushed against objects next to him making a faint humming noise, he found he wasn't tripping on as many steps or bumping into as many objects because of it.

"Another!" Severus said and another figure appeared to join the fight.

Severus went at it like that for another hour and a half before he dropped to his hands and knees. The figures disappeared one by one. He took all the time he needed to get his breathe back and go downstairs to get a few hours of sleep before Miss Granger woke him up for breakfast.

* * *

Hermione stared at the woman before her. She was Hermione's height and build. Her hair was black and straightened, her skin was pale, and she was older than Hermione. Hermione blinked at the mirror in front of her, she just couldn't get the facial structure to change. There were subtle differences but she could still see herself.

"Ugh! I've been starring in this mirror too long. What am I doing wrong?" She said and turned around. She left the spell in place and left the bathroom.

"So how's it coming?" Severus' silky voice asked. He wore his usual frock coat and black pants, leaving his robe in the dungeons.

"Well, you wouldn't recognize me but if some of my house mates get too good of a look at me..." Hermione said.

"Perhaps you should change your perfume or shampoo, smell can help a lot when it comes to recognizing someone," Severus told her, blankly looking forward.

"True, I'd recognize you anywhere," Hermione said as she walked past him into the hall.

"And what exactly do I smell like?" Severus asked. Hermione smiled and turned to face him.

"Spices and blood," Hermione said.

"Ha! I smell like a vampire!" Severus laughed. Hermione smirked, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"What do I smell like?" Hermione asked.

"Innocence, you smell sweet. You should smell bold and alluring, like a full grown woman not a teenage girl," Severus said. Severus held out his hand and a bottle appeared in his hand.

"Something for you to try," He said. Hermione took the bottle.

"What are we doing today?" Hermione asked.

"Adding in sounds and people," Severus reminded her.

"Thank Merlin, the silence is killing me," Hermione said, pocketing the bottle.

"The silence is killing you? I rather enjoy it," Severus replied and they walked down the hallway.

"Doesn't surprise me, you know I haven't slept in the same place twice since we locked ourselves in here? I don't feel comfortable in here, never realized how scary this old castle is until you're wandering its empty halls alone," Hermione spoke, looking around the gothic architecture of the castle.

"Well then what have you waited for Miss Granger? We need to see duplications of the people in the castle from a day to day basis, including noises and they go around their normal lives and we can bump into them," Severus said and slowly the hall began to fill with students, rushing to class, the noise level began to rise and Severus had to take a minute. His sense was overwhelmed.

Hermione put a hand on his arm as he stalled.

"We should have done this sooner," Severus said and reached out for wall.

"Just take a minute to adjust," Hermione told him.

"Ugh and it echoes," Severus said.

Hermione laughed and waited patiently for her professor to be ready to continue. Severus took a deep breath and walked forward, relying on the spell he had created to dodge what students he could. The crowd thinned out as they all went to class.

It didn't take long for Severus to get agitated with himself. He also had a headache by lunch time. Finding Hermione in the crowd was proving much more difficult than he anticipated. He had to cancel practices several times because the headaches he would develop from stressing his mind in the noise and Hermione was very patient with him.

"Maybe we should lower the volume and then gradually increase it. It's a lot of noise to just spring on you," Hermione said, squatting next to him. He was on the ground cradling another headache.

"Lower volume 90 percent," Hermione said and the noise faded almost to the point Hermione couldn't hear anything but she noticed a significant difference in Severus. He relaxed and seemed like he could finally breathe.

* * *

Hermione stood before the cauldron making the potion. Severus was wondering around opening and smelling ingredients and feeling his way around. He was also dodging the 'students' in the classroom. The castle was at full volume now.

Severus came over to Hermione and held out ingredients.

"Uhm…"Hermione bit her lip as she looked at the ingredients in his hand.

"The roots will make the effects last longer and if you grind it up it will absorb quicker," Hermione said.

"Correct," Severus said and gave her the roots.

"You'll be a halfway decent potions maker in no time," Severus replied.

"Well I can only be as good as my teacher," Hermione replied. Severus smirked at her.

"Very good, Miss Granger," Severus replied. Hermione smiled to herself.

"Professor, who was it?" Hermione asked.

"Who was what?" Severus asked.

"You said you had been in love once, who was it?" Hermione asked. A glare came across Severus' face.

"Mind your potion Miss Granger," He said. Hermione nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

Months passed and Severus was mastering himself. Not only was _he_ learning every inch of the castle but so was Hermione. She was becoming a fierce fighter now too. At that particular moment she was perched in a window sill overlooking a court yard. She had her hair tied back, she wore a pair of black comfortable pants, and a black sports bra. They had been going at it all day, she was hot, and she was taking liberties with her Professor's blindness.

Hermione was actually searching for him. After breakfast they started dueling and had ran through the castle. After a retreat on Hermione's part she had lost track of him. Hermione jumped from the window sill and into the tree that was in the court yard. Severus had encouraged her to be more acrobatic with the mere need to dodge his spells. Hermione had found confidence in bouncing around the terrain.

Hermione dropped to the ground and listened. She dove to the ground and a spell flew over top of her. She looked behind her and saw Severus standing under the awning, wand raised.

"Well done Miss Granger," Severus said. Hermione laughed and rolled over as he came over and helped her to her feet. They had grown into a form of very respectful friendship. Severus wouldn't confide in her or joke with her like Harry and Ron but she could tell he trusted her now.

"Do you think you're ready?" Hermione asked. Severus smirked in her general direction.

"If you're ready to go back to wearing all of your clothes again," He said. Hermione gave him a shocked look.

"Ho-No, I don't want to know. I'm just ready to get back to civilization! To see Harry and Ron even though it will only be to say good bye," Hermione said.

"Do you really think you can do what's expected of you?" Severus asked her. He had also been mentally preparing her for her role, whatever Albus' decided it was going to be. He didn't know what she was going to be but he knew she needed to drop the sweet Gryfindor persona. She had actually made him laugh one night with an impression of Bellatrix Lestrange. He had told her to 'Keep the evil but loose the crazy'.

"Anything to help," Hermione said. She had been practicing a lot to come off cold when she needed to. She had even perfected the disguising spell. Severus even taught her everything he knew about defense against the dark arts. He didn't so much teach as practice it and Hermione paid attention.

"Let's go if we're going," Severus said.

"So we just walk out?" Hermione asked.

"Or ask for the exit and some clothes," Severus said and the castle melted away to a small square room with a door. The original pair of clothes Hermione wore into the room appeared on her.

"Now that I am going to miss," Hermione said. Severus turned around and found the door. He opened it and they finally left the room of requirement.


End file.
